Five Nights at Freddys: 1987
by DMO24
Summary: This story explains all the events in 1987. Content not suitable for kids appears later. Enjoy!


Five Nights at Freddy's: 1987

Prologue

Frederick Fazbear took one last look at his restaurant. The building was large and made of brick. It had large glass windows at the front with 'Fredbear's Family Diner' written in large, yellow letters. However, the most notable thing about it, was the large "Closed" sign hanging off the front door. It had been a week since Frederick's restaurant had closed, and he felt terrible. Why, he thought to himself, why did this have to happen? Without another thought, he began walking home, thinking of another way to bring money and business back to him.

He stopped at a crosswalk when he noticed a mother and her child heading towards the old place. He saw the disappointment on their faces when it they saw the "Closed" sign. He sighed. "If only I could bring that old place back," he said to himself. That was when it hit him, right in the head. Maybe, he thought, if I hired some new management and workers, and we raise enough money together, we could reopen! He was going through all the details when he got home later that evening.

Just as he finished, he remembered another thing. "The animatronics," he said, "What about them?" At Fredbear's, there were five animatronics for the kids to enjoy. After all, they were the main attraction. Freddy Fazbear the main character, just had to return, Frederick thought, and Bonnie and Chica too. Foxy is a maybe, but he could make a comeback. He was smiling, but then he remembered something else; Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy was meant to be Freddy's twin, with a show all to himself. The animatronic itself was ready and everything. However, Golden Freddy scared a couple of children, and so the show was dropped. Golden Freddy is now just a suit, with nothing inside. Frederick thought yet again; Golden Freddy is too scary, but it is best to keep the suit, for repair purposes. With that, Frederick Fazbear went to sleep that night, a happier man.

Chapter 1

It was Halloween, 1987, and the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was closed for the night. The new restaurant was bigger, better, and more fun than the old restaurant. The animatronics were completely redesigned, along with two new characters. Frederick Fazbear had asked that the old animatronics be sent to the new location two days after the grand reopening. After his decision to give the characters a new look, he decided the old ones would be useful for repairs. He also gave up management and hired a man named Scott Cawthon to run the place. It was 12:10 am, and 5 boxes were standing by the entrance. They were already opened.

Bonnie moved first, and climbed out of his box, very stiff. "Ow," he moaned, "Why couldn't they have let us out and walk around? This is dreadful." The second to move was Foxy, who was also stiff from not moving. "Aye, 'tis a pain," he said in his recognizable pirate speech, "Even so, that was a good rest." "Still, they could've let us out," Bonnie complained. "Oh, stop your whining Bonnie," groaned a voice. A very annoyed Chica crawled out of her box. "At least you weren't in there face down, THAT was dreadful," she said. Bonnie subsided with the complaining, while Foxy looked around.

"Mateys, take a gander at this!" he said, gesturing towards the Game Area. "There is a wee Merry-Go-Round with little models of us on it!" Bonnie and Chica looked, and sure enough, there it was, along with a few arcade games. "Well this is new," Bonnie commented. "Yeah," Chica replied, "I like it! Say, where is the kitchen?" "I don't know," said a familiar voice. All three looked back towards the boxes as Freddy Fazbear himself climbed out. "But what I do know is that we are in a new restaurant," he finished. "That is definitely right," Bonnie said, "And these posters of us look nothing like us." Bonnie was looking at a poster on the wall of the three main characters, but with blushes. "I am _not _blue," Bonnie stated, "Is this an insult?" "Why am I wearing underwear?" Chica asked, "And my bib says 'Let's Eat!', not 'Let's Party!'." "And I don't have a red stripe on my hat," Freddy pointed out.

"Where'd be I on the poster?" asked Foxy. "No idea, I-" Freddy started, but he saw something in the room labeled Kids' Cove. Someone, or something, was in there. "Guys, I saw something in that Kids' Cove room," he said, "I want to investigate." "I am staying here," Chica said, "I am not in the mood for some adventure of yours, Freddy." "Fine, stay here then, Foxy and Bonnie, come with me," he said. Without question, Bonnie and Foxy followed Freddy into Kids' Cove. Inside were some gifts, a table with party hats, and a poster with a white and pink fox that says "The New Face of Playtime" on it. Foxy looked at the poster, confused. "Why I'd be a female is unknown to me," He said.

"Don't like my poster?"

All three jumped in surprise and turned around quickly. There, standing in the doorway, was the same white and pink fox as on the poster. She was white all over with a pink stomach and tail. She also had an animatronic parrot perched on her right shoulder. "You must be the old guys, I am Toy Foxy, but everyone calls me Vixen," she said with a pleasant look on her face. The three guys just looked at her. "Umm, hello Vixen," Freddy said, "I am Freddy Fazbear, and this is Bonnie and Foxy." "Hello lass," Foxy said pleasantly, "Pardon me asking, but why do ye have me name?" Vixen looked down for a moment, then back up at the three. "It was given to me, by the owner, I knew about you so I named myself Vixen so there is no confusion," she said, shyly. "I am sorry, but I came to warn you." "Warn us?" Bonnie asked, perplexed, "Warn us about what exactly?" "The others," she said gravely, "They don't really like you, I-" she started, before being interrupted. "Vixen, why are you talking to these outdates?" asked a strict voice. Freddy and Foxy noticed that Vixen all of a sudden looked nervous. The four exited the room to see the three characters on the poster, standing with angry looks, and Bonnie's counterpart was holding Chica by the throat.

"Who are you?" Freddy asked, angry. "My good bear, that question should be pointed at you, not us," Freddy's counterpart said abruptly. "I am sorry boss," Vixen said, "I was trying to find out what they were doing in my cove." "So it seems Vixen," the other Freddy said, "Still, who are you all?" Freddy's fist tightened. It was bad enough that they were in a new restaurant, but it was worse to be replaced. "I am Freddy Fazbear," he said, "And this is Bonnie and Foxy, and that is Chica, whom your blue bunny is holding by the neck." The other Freddy nodded his head. "How strange," he said, "My name is Toy Freddy Fazbear, and this is Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, and you have already met Toy Foxy, or Vixen." There was an awkward silence between the eight animatronics. One looked to another, and back again. After a few moments, Freddy spoke. "Well, Toy Freddy, would you kindly release Chica and give her back to us?" he asked. Toy Freddy looked from Freddy to Chica, and simply said: "No." Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were taken aback.

"What do you mean 'no'?" asked an angered Bonnie. "Quiet," Toy Freddy said, raising his hand, "No means I have to punish her for snooping on our stage and touching our props." Freddy's eyebrows lowered. "That is your reason? That's it?!" he asked, enraged. All Toy Freddy gave in reply was a simple nod of the head. Chica, having not said anything, suddenly stepped on Toy Bonnie's foot. The blue bunny yelped in pain. Chica then gave him a swift punch to the chin, making him fall onto the floor. Everyone looked at her in surprise. All she said was; "You want to dance? Then let's dance."

Chapter 2

After taking down Toy Bonnie, Chica then turned to Toy Freddy. "Your turn!" she yelled, and lunged toward him. However, someone from behind had grabbed her arm, and all of a sudden, Chica was sent flying towards Prize Corner. She hit the counter and toppled onto the floor. She turned to see Toy Chica smirking. "Idiot," she said. Thus, the brawl began.

Bonnie was the first to run towards them. He tackled Toy Freddy to the ground and began throwing punches. Toy Freddy either blocked or dodged them before finally kicking Bonnie towards the merry-go-round. Foxy helped Bonnie to his feet. "Ye alright lad?" the fox asked his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine," Bonnie said hastily. Soon enough, the purple bunny went back to the heat of battle. Freddy, meanwhile, just stood where he was in awe. He couldn't believe what was happening. His friends were fighting newer versions of themselves. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't see Toy Freddy coming in with a side punch to the face. Freddy staggered, then looked at the other bear. "Just give up," Toy Freddy said, "There is no hope for you, and I won't go easy." "I didn't ask you to go easy," Freddy replied, and the two brawled.

Chica was fighting her counterpart near the stage. She was throwing punches and kicks at Toy Chica, but as it turns out, the porcelain chicken was more flexible than Chica! Toy Chica then gave a swift spin kick to Chica's face, sending the other chicken backward. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were in an intense fight too. They both had their guitars and were treating it like a sword fight. Toy Bonnie swung his guitar at Bonnie's legs, but the purple bunny leapt into the air, and lunged down on Toy Bonnie. He blocked Bonnie's attack, and kept going.

Foxy didn't know what to make of the situation at all. He was about to join, when Vixen pulled him aside. "I am so sorry," she said, upset, "I didn't want this, they did." Foxy saw the upset in her eyes and understood. "Aye," he replied, "But I don't want them attacking me mateys." "I know," she said, "I want you to stop them." "How?" "Our weakness is being hit right on the back of the neck, hit them there."

Foxy got up, and looked at the fighting. He saw Chica and Toy Chica on the stage fighting. He ran towards them, as they were a clear shot. Foxy held out his hook, and was about to get Toy Chica's neck, when the chicken turned around. Foxy then hit her face instead, and both tumbled onto the stage floor. Chica was very surprised. "Foxy, what are you doing?!" she asked, alarmed. Before Foxy could reply, Toy Chica looked at them both. Chica and Foxy just stared. "What?" she demanded, "What're you lookin' at?" "Um, your beak is gone," Chica replied. Toy Chica looked down in shock. Sure enough, her beak was off her face, and sitting next to her. "


End file.
